What Life Given Us
by xxXCrazy4ChipmunksXxx
Summary: Alvin broke Brittany's heart choosing his friends rather than her. After going through a lot of heart break, Brittany decided to move on with her life. Couple of years has pasted, leading the them into the Senior year. But she's now suffering with the terrible problem that can lead her into tons of danger. Can someone help her through it? Can she except what life has given her? AxB
1. Brittany? Brittany? BRITTANY!

**Hey guys! xxXCrazy4chipmunksXxx is here with a BRAND NEW story! :D So excited, I just can't hide it :3**

** Warning: This story has Some rough violence (in later chapters), A few adult swearing, a disorder character, slight bullying, and what not.**

**Now that that's done we can get started! *Sits there and waits a while..* What are you doing?.. Read! :P**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

_''Just Leave me alone." I said, stumbling a bit as I shoved him off me. He suddenly grabbed my arm. __"Let me go!'' but he didn't. He continued to hold my arm, making the grip harder as I squirmed to get out of his grip. _

_Alvin released his grip and gently placed his hand on my shoulder. ''__Brittany, you need help." He said sympathetically._

_ I stared at him. Seeing Alvin's face for the first time in weeks, it almost hurt. _

_Alvin continued talking. "Brittany what you are doing is unhealthy and you need help. I can't stand watching you got through this." _

_I looked away. Sure what I am doing is my fault. And true, what I am doing is no good. But it's really none of his business on what I am doing, friend or not._

_"Whatever Alvin.'' I mange to say. _

_He let out a scoff. ''__Whatever? Whatever, Brittany!? This whatever is something very important and that's all you are going to say?'' He yelled in anger._

_"Shut up! SHUT UP!'' I shouted, making him back off me.__''You don't know what I am going through Alvin! You don't! So don't come up in my house and have the balls to tell me that I need help!'' . _

_ I continued. "You don't know what I been through! Just leave me the hell alone!'' _

_"Brittany,'' _

_I cut him off. ''Leave me alone. Go hang with your friends!'' _

_"Brittany, I'm worried about you,'' He blurted out, making me stop squirming. _

_My face was probably dull-looking from all the crying the vomiting today, but I'm pretty sure Alvin could not tell because my face was hidden from him to see. _

_''You're lying.'' _

_''W-why would I be lying about that, huh?'' He exclaimed._

_He was lying. Why would Alvin be worried about? He never was there for me. He ditched me for his friends and I was stupid enough to date him after that. Alvin is nothing but a liar, a bad boy with friends. I'm nothing to him, and truthfully I never was. _

_What Alvin did, what had happened between us was nothing but his fault._

_I glared. __''You should have been there for me. __You should have. You had all the time to worry about me and now that I am out of your life again, you think you can crawl back saying 'I'm worried about you'?'' I scoffed. ''Good excuse, Alvin. You really got me there.'' _

_Alvin stood there silence, sinking in those words I spat at him._

_I filled in the unconformable silence. ''Alvin, you left me! For years I tried to get over you and with all the taunting. Yet you just sat there and sat there like I was nothing, Alvin.'' _

_Alvin stood silence for a moment and gulped._

_"Brittany please,'' He begged._

_ I turned around. I took a deep breath as I look him in the eyes._

_"Just let it go. Let me go.'' I told him._

_''God dammit, Brittany stop saying stuff like that!'' He pleaded._

_''Go.''_

_"Brittany,'' He whispered._

_Suddenly out of no where, I my stomach turned as I lean over a threw up everything I eaten. Which was really nothing compared that I haven't eaten anything today._

_I heard footsteps come up towards me, who was obviously Alvin. I continued to lean over vomit everything. After a few minutes I got up wiping my mouth with my sleeve of my shirt. _

_"Brittany are you ok?'' He asked me. I began to lose consciousness. Alvin began to shake me over and over. "Brittany? Brittany. Brittany!'' _

_Everything went black._

* * *

**That's the prologue. This chapter was in the future. There's going to be a chapter with this in it, also this story will have flashbacks or in the future scenes from time to time. So like, couple of chapters will be the present some of the chapters will be in the past or future, make sense? **

**So I will be updating as soon as possible so don't worry if you're liking it so far.**

** Well until then midget..**

**-xxXCrazy4chipmunksXxx**


	2. Who Is It Going To Be, Alvin?

**Hello my midgets! I have finally put up chapter two. This chapter, is again in Brittany's POV. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

What the hell did I do to deserve this? My life was completely _perfect. _It was so perfect, I had the school in the palm of my hand. I was known as the 'One of the Popular ones', 'The Hottest Girl In The Grade', 'Best Dressed In The Class', And the list goes on for me, known as Brittany Miller.

I loved my life, I loved every second of it. Every fucking second. I honestly I would do _anything _to have it back. That's how much it means to me.

Now I am sitting here on my worn out sofa, suffering over something that happened to me at school. The truth about me that had somehow got out. Something I didn't want _no __one, _not even Miss. Miller, to know about.

Something I should have taken care of a long time ago, that I could have stopped. It's been going on for a long time, but I can't help it, it's like as if I should do it. I guess it's somewhat a bad habit I have that's going on.

I had a good life. One with good friends, A perfect boyfriend, the latest clothes and make-up, designer purses, People to hang with, Places to meet my friends, my iPhone ringing practically every fucking minute of the day. Perverted boys always coming up to me, asking me out.

Now I have barely even have friends, No latest clothes or make-up, no designer purses, No people to hang with, No places to go to, barely any boys will go near me. I don't even get that many calls no more to the point there's no need to even have a cellphone.

I will be honest I do want my life back. But there is one thing apart of it that I wouldn't care in the world to have back.

Alvin Seville

That asshole I once called 'Boyfriend'. Alvin was the I only cared about. The one I was proudly happy to walk in the halls of the school with, someone who I trusted to have as my boyfriend, that I loved dearly. Or at least _use _to I love. Alvin betrayed me and our love.

He chose his friends over me. He threw our love out of his life as if a was a piece of trash. Alvin never cared about me. He doesn't care about no one he's around with. Alvin's just some bad boy with a lot of friends and wants the center of the attention at all purposes.

True, what he did bothered me. And true, I am over Alvin, completely over him. But I can still remember that day.

I remember it like it was yesterday.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"God! Alvin you are such a bastard!" I shouted, pushing my boyfriend away. __He scoffed and yanked my arm off him, walking off with me following right beside him._

_"__Alvin, we need to talk about this. Now.'' I growled. He turned around and faced me with a dark glare._

_Alvin reached out for the basketball that sat on the dirty basketball court. He started to dribble the ball, trying to focus on making a score._

_"Brittany, Just leave me alone,'' He said harshly, making a shot in the basketball hoop._

_The ball bounced towards him as he caught the ball. Dribbling the ball again, I snatched the ball out of his hands, earning another glare from him again._

_"We need to talk.'' I demanded. _

_Alvin sucked his teeth and snatched the ball back, but failed as I backed off._

_''Now.'' I repeated._

_''Don't you see we're in a middle of a game, Britt?'' Alvin turned towards his friends who have waited to play the game again since I've been here. He sighed and faced me again. __''Look, we'll talk when I feel like it, OK?'' _

_Alvin snatched the ball from my hands, startling me, and dribbled the ball again._

_''Alvin listen to me,''_

_No reply. _

_''Alvin?'' _

_Alvin bended his knees, getting ready to me a shot._

_''ALVIN!''_

_"WHAT!?" Alvin shouted, shooting the ball toward the hoop._

_The ball missed and landed in the bushes, some of the kids who were watch laughed._

_"Dammit, Brittany!'' He growled. ''Why don't you me the hell alone?''_

_Alvin turned around on his heels, but I walked over and pulled him back. I wasn't going to let Alvin treat me like this any longer. _

_Soon as I laid one finger on him, I received a slap in the hand from him. I quickly released my hand off his shoulder, rubbing the spot where he rudely hit me at._

_"Get your hands off me!" He yell furiously at me. He stood there as he began to clench his hands in pure anger. _

_I suddenly back off but stopped myself. I looked at him in anger. I could not believe Alvin would do this. To me._

_"Just leave Brittany,'' He said, clenching his teeth._

_For the past weeks, Alvin had done nothing but ignore me. And it's really pisses me off. If Alvin and I are going to stay in a serious relationship, then Alvin needs to start acting like we are in one together. I'd care less about what his problem was, he's not going to treat me like this._

_"What is your problem, Alvin?'' I snapped, glaring at him. "You've done nothing but treat me like you don't care about me at all! What is it, Alvin? Why are you treating me like this?'' _

_I looked around us. There was a small crowd of kids looking at us, Some were snickering, pointing at us, even taking pictures._

_Alvin just stood there not saying a word. My eyes narrowed as I glared over my chin towards him._

_"Brittany," Alvin paused and sighed as he looked around the crowd of kids. "let's not do this here.'' He responded, not making eye contact._

_Was Alvin joking with me? Was this some sort of prank to get back at me from what happened last week? He wanted to wait to finish this conversation? _

_I highly even doubt we will ever get back to this conversation. Of course I'm not going to stop it here. I'm going to get my answer from Alvin. Brittany Miller will get her answer, and that will be now._

_"No,'' I replied. ''no, Alvin, we are going to do this here.'' _

_The small crowd began to form into a bigger crowd. __I suddenly felt embarrassed by Alvin's actions towards me. I felt like a loser sitting alone at the lunch table, being laughed at. My face started to heat up as if my hair was a mess on picture day._

_ Alvin needs to take our relationship seriously, He hasn't for a while now. And he really needs to tell me what is going on and why he's doing this to me. At least for our sake._

_Mason slowly walked up to Alvin and carefully placed one of his hands on his shoulder. __"Look bro. Go hang with your girl.'' He said smoothly. "We can play basketball another time.'' _

_ Alvin didn't move a muscle, it was almost as if he was completely frozen standing there._

_ He stood there as if there was nobody around him. It was like he was somewhat in a daze._

_"No,'' That one simple word came right out of Alvin's mouth. _

_My eyes widen in shock as I uncrossed my arms. Anger raised upon me, making my cheeks darken of the color red. I felt somewhat I tingle of hurt but my face showed other._

_''Are you serious doing this, Alvin?'' I questioned. "Are you kidding me!?'' My voice raised. _

_Alvin slowly looked at me, His face showed no emotion. The people over at the court kept quiet as they stared at Alvin. I noticed a small group of kids walking over towards the park area, but stopped, noticing the overcrowded court and watches what's going on. _

_"Bro,'' Mason spoken in a small whisper._

_But there was no reply from Alvin, he just kept quiet. _

_I scoffed. __"I just about had it with your bullshit!" I snarled, my voice echoed the quiet basketball court._

_ He stood still and didn't say a word. After waiting for him to say anything. I said something at I probably will regret later._

_''Who are you going to choose, Alvin?'' I suddenly speaking the words from my head, not realizing it. "Is it going to your friends.'' __I pointed toward the group of guys Alvin called his friends. "Or me.'' _

_I crossed my arms around my chest and waited for an answer._

_Alvin gulped as if it was a big decision to choose a upon of. Slowly, unclenching his hands and randomly twirling his fingers, he looked towards the ground. I began to get pretty impatience, but remained quiet._

_''Huh, Alvin?'' I asked in a taunting tone in my voice. "Are you going to pick them, or me?'' I made a stern look on my face Not taking one eye of him. _

_It felt like hours while I was waiting there. My feet began ache from standing so long. But I wasn't going nowhere, I was going to get my answer now. _

_Then out of nowhere, two words came of Alvin's mouth. slowly, cracking, and again, with no emotion in them. _

_"My friends."_

* * *

**Yep. This is another chapter from the future, I know. The next chapter will be in the present, and the main beginning of the story. How it all happen, how all this secret of Brittany turned out to be.**

**So, yeah. Also I have a new poll out on my profile. And if you want to know what it's about go check it out, and maybe even vote? :)**

**Well until then my midgets.**

**xxXCrazy4chipmunksXxx *****Brofist* :3**


	3. Perfectly Fine & Crushes

**xxXCrazy4ChipmunksXxx is here with chapter two for you guys! :3**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Brittany! If you want me to drive you to school, then hurry up!''

Miss Miller shouted towards the stairs, Letting her voice crack on every word. Miss Miller has screamed my name for the past few minutes and it's really getting annoying. Lately I've been late to class a lot, and Miss Miller as been really concerned about, considering its Senior year.

She's worried about me, and I know she is. But the truth is I'm fine, perfectly fine. Sure, I have this 'thing' going on in my life and it's true that it's my fault why I am like this. But again, might I add, I'm fine. My life is perfectly fine.

_Cough, cough, cough..._

I continued to lean over the toilet and puke up everything. After I finished I weakly got up with shaky legs and wiped my mouth with my sleeve as I flushed the vomit away. I placed my hand on my head as I began to feel dizzy. Weakly, I walked to the sink grabbing some mouthwash and began rinse away the bad taste in my mouth.

After I could no longer taste the disgust of the vomit, I spat out the wash and headed out the bathroom. I slowly walked that my room and grabbed my things for school.

''BRITTANY, COME ON LET'S GO!'' Shouted Miss Miller once again. I rolled my eyes as I placed my books inside my bag.

"I'M COMING!'' I shouted back.

I huffed as I swung my bag on my shoulder and headed out my room. I quickly walked down the stairs and headed to the front door where I saw Miss. Miller with the back of her body facing me.

"BRIT-" Miss Miller turned around and stopped in surprise as she saw me. "Oh, good your here. Now let's go!'' She turned around and headed out the door. I walked behind her as I got in the car. She started the car and gave me a small glare.

''You can't keep being late to classes this year. It's Senior year.'' She told me as she backed the car out into the street. I sighed as I looked out the window. "And I can't keep dropping you off either. I have a job, you know?''

''I know. But I'm not that late this time.'' My voice trailed off.

"Your sisters already went to school not less than twenty minutes ago.'' She continued to fuss at me as she drove off. ''You could have walked with them.'' I groaned silently to myself as I leaned back in my chair.

"I know Mom,''

"I'm just worried Brittany.'' She said sympathetically.

Miss. Miller slowly stopped the car, seeing the light change red.

"These past few weeks you have slacked off. And not to mention that your grades aren't that pretty either.'' I rolled my eyes at that remark. ''It's really important that you go to school on time. Since it's Senior Year, Brittany.''

The light turned green as she began to drive again.

"Yeah,''

There was silence between us as Miss Miller made a right turn.

"Oh, Brittany. You didn't eat anything this morning. Are you hungry?'' Miss Miller questioned, breaking the silence.

I cringed. "That's ok. I'll be fine.''

"You sure?'' She asked again. ''Sweetie, you have P.E. next. I can stop and get you something if you want.''

"No, It's fine.'' I told her as I continued to look out the window.

The rest of the car ride was quiet as Miss Miller continued to drive. After few minutes we finally made it to the high school. She pulled up to the front of the school as I opened the door. I closed the door as Miss Miller rode the window.

"Have a good day.'' She told me as she sped off the school parking-lot.

I walked to the front door and headed off to class. As I walked in the hallways I saw Alvin and his friends, They were laughing and goofing off as they always do. He walked by and gave me a bad-boyish smirk.

''What's up, Brittany?'' He said as gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk towards my locker. I heard him scoff as I did. "Fine, be that way.''

I let out a big sigh as I walked to my locker and began to do my combination. As I opened my locker some from behind me wrapped their arm around me and laughed.

"Hey, Brittany!" A girlie voice screamed into my ear. I playfully rolled my eyes and smiled, turning around seeing my best friend, Alyssa, one of my true friends since the fifth grade. I gave her a hug as she giggled like a two year-old.

"Hey.'' I said, pulling out of the hug. I turned around to my locker and grabbed my clothes for gym class. She giggled some more as she leaned against the locker next to me.

''So you ready for the Singing audition? She asked. I smiled softly realizing that next week is the singing auditions.

"Yeah I'm ready. I been practicing on this song or such a long time now.'' I told her closing my locker. I leaned on my locker as I faced Alyssa.

"I know! Every time I see you, you are always singing.'' She said with a smile. I chuckled as I moving my hair out of my face.

"Yeah, I just really want to make it in.'' I told her truthfully.

"You'll make it in.'' She smiled. ''I mean you always win, am I right?''

I let out a small giggle as began to walk to gym class and as we did we ran into Jay.

Jay Ryan's. The second hottest boy in the school. **(A/N: Alvin is the first of course. ;)** I honestly don't know what these girls are thinking. I don't see anything 'hot' about him. But the girls just drool from him. And let's no forget that one of those girls who are drooling for him is one of my best friends.

He is nothing but a bad boy who wants the closet girl he can get his arm wrapped around of. Every time I walk by him he has a new girl with him. And he doesn't even stay in a relationship that long, His quickest relationship he was ever in lasted an hour. And it didn't even take him long to find another girl to date either. That's why I keep my distance from Jay. He's just a bad boy and I pretty much don't want to go through another relationship like that again.

"Hey, Ladies.'' He said as he leaned on a locker. Alyssa sighed dreamily, as she adored his not-so-hot body. But me, I just rolled my eyes and stood there as if he wasn't here.

"So, Brittany.'' I cringed as he said my name. "I heard you are auditioning for that singing thing.'' He said, smacking his gum loudly.

"Yeah,'' I told him impatiently. He began to lean up against me making me uncomfortable as I backed away. He chuckled as he noticed me backing off.

''What's wrong Britt?'' He asked, still chucking. "Can't take this?'' He told, pointing to himself.

''And what makes you thing I want that?'' I asked in disgust. He began to laugh again.

"All girls want this.'' He told me with a bad-boyish smirk. I scoffed in disbelief.

''Well I don't.''

Suddenly Alyssa bumped my elbow. I looked at her and shot her a small glare.

"Brittany!'' She whispered, cracking. ''Don't talk to Jay that way.''

I opened my mouth, about to say something back. But Jay interrupted my chance.

"Chill Britt, '' He laughed, playfully backing off to the side. "No need to get like that.'' He smirked.

"Do _not _call me 'Britt'! you understand!?'' I scowled, clenching me teeth.

"Ok, Britt.'' He began to laugh hysterically.

I took a deep breath as I rolled my eyes, making a small fist with my small, weak hands. Jay had finally stopped laughing he looked at me.

"Well, Can't wait to hear you sing.'' He told me, making quotes with his fingers. He glanced over at Alyssa and gave her a wink. Alyssa sighed dreamily as she began to sway and play with her brown, straight hair. I gagged just looking at this sight.

"Well, Catch you two ladies later.'' He said with a wink as he ran off and went to hit on some group of girls. Alyssa sat there and watched as she continued to play with her hair. I smacked her arm, making her snap out of her daydream.

"Huh?'' She asked me completely lost. I rolled my eyes as I began to walk off. She followed me and started to giggle.

"Isn't Jay the hottest boy ever?'' She asked squealing like a four year-old would do.

"No.'' I plainly replied. She gave me a weird look as if I was crazy.

"Are you kidding me?'' She asked in disbelief. I just shrugged my shoulders.

I shrugged. "I just don't like him.''

Alyssa rolled her eyes, letting out a scoff. "You're just saying that because he's a friend of Alvin. And Alvin broke up with you.''

"Don't talk about that,'' I grumbled, the memory flashing back to me.

"But it's true Britt.'' She said flipping her hair to the side.

"Don't talk about it!'' I snapped and walked off.

"Ok, ok. I won't. Damn.'' She muttered as she followed me to class.

...

...

...

''Alyssa! Catch the ball!"

I point at the direction where the ball was heading for. But she missed it, letting it hit the ground. The coach blew her whistle, which meant we lost. The boys began to cheer loudly, jumping around everywhere, giving each other high-fives.

I groaned as I placed my hand on my head. Alyssa was just standing there swaying and playing with her hair again as she watched Jay talk to the group of boys. This was really getting annoying, for the entire class she had done nothing but talked or stared at Jay. I walked up to her and gave her a small shove on the arm.

"Hey! What the hell?'' I shouted, startling her. "We would've won!''

She giggled slightly as her cheeks heated up in a bright red color.

"Sorry, It's just that Jay is _so _fucking hot!'' She squealed.

"Are you kidding me? You let _Jay _get in the way of us winning?'' I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, be happy, I mean, I am! Jay's team won!'' She jumped up and down giggling.

''Whatever," I huffed, walking off into the girls locker room and began to change in my clothes.

I started to take my gym shorts and shirt off, placing them in my gym bag and began to put my clothes on.

After putting my shirt and jean shorts on Alyssa walked in and grabbed her clothes out her gym locker, She had a big smile on her, but that didn't bother me, she's always smiling. I began to put my shoes on and tied them. She plopped down next to me and started to change.

"Hi,'' She said softly, but loud enough that I can hear.

"Hey.'' I muttered. It was quite obvious that I was still pissed at her. But it didn't seem to bother her. Typical Alyssa.

"Are you still mad?'' She asked.

"No.'' I said.

"Are you sure? You seem to be.'' She gave a confused look.

"Really? I didn't seem to notice.'' I said in sarcasm. I got up and headed out of the locker room and walked into the hallways.

It was still early so I decided to go for a quick walk around to halls. As I did someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned seeing Alvin.

Alvin Seville

"Hey Brittany" He said in a somewhat cheerful tone.

"What do you want?'' I harshly asked. His smile faded off.

''I just wanted to talk that's all.'' He replied.

"You had two years to talk Alvin.'' I told him. He scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Really? You're really going to bring that up?'' He asked.

"And what makes you think I wouldn't?'' I questioned him back.

Alvin broke our eye contact and looked sideward as if he didn't want to talk about this.

"Brittany, I moved on. And so did you. So I really don't see a point why would you even bring that up.''

"Whatever.'' I changed the subject, putting my hand on my hip. ''What's the _real _reason that you wanted to come talk to me.''

"Well, I heard you signed up from the singing competition,'' He grinned. ''And I just wanted to say that I was signing up too.''

My eye widen. Was he joking? Was this another one of Alvin's schemes to aggravate me?

"Really?''

"Really.'' He repeated, still smiling.

This cannot be happening to me. I mean why me? Of all people on this earth, why me? And the most part Why is Alvin even signing up?

I know what you are thinking. I am completely overreacting about this. A lot of people would be proud for this such a thing, but not me. I'm not happy about it one bit.

This audition means a lot to me. I am not going to lie, Alvin _does _have a good voice in a way. Which means I have a slight chance of losing. Alvin sings all the time and he is in a band with Jay, and lets not forget with his brothers either. But I'm not going to have _Alvin _get in my way. I'm going to make it in the finals. I don't want to lose. Brittany Miller does not lose. Brittany Miller wins.

''Does that bother you?'' He asked, snapping out of my thoughts.

"What?'' I asked, completely misunderstood by his question.

"Does it bother you that I am signing up?'' He asked again, chuckling at the end.

_''Yes.'' _I thought to myself.

"No. It does not.'' I forced a smile, smiling at him. "I mean, anybody can sign up, right? Go at Alvin.'' I may have smiled a bit too much. Alvin started laughing again.

"This bothers you, I can tell.'' He smirked. I grinned softly, but quickly frowned. He knew me well.

Slowly, we made eye contact.

Those blue eyes. The ones I've tried so not to pay attention to for years. They were something that I didn't want to stare into, yet somewhat pleasant to see again.

The school bell suddenly rung, making me break our eye contact.

Alvin cleared his throat. "Well it was nice to talk Brittany. Uh, see you in math.''

I watched as Alvin walked off into the over-crowded halls.

"You ok, Brittany?'' a voice asked.

I turned seeing Alyssa in her normal clothes.

"Yeah, I-I fine.'' I trailed off.

"OK. We have to go to class before Miss. Johnson gets pissed at us for being late.'' She said as she grabbed my arm, dragging me into to the classroom.

...

...

...

_''You don't need a lot of money. Honey, you don't have to play no games.''_

I stopped singing thinking I was off-key. I have rehearsed for the past two hours since I got home. And I still haven't finish singing the song. I cleared my throat and began to sing again.

_''You don't need a lot of money. H-honey, you don't have to play no games.'' _

I stopped and groaned as I stuttered a bit in the lyrics. I collapsed on my bed as I looked up at my ceiling fan spinning around in a circle. I sighed deeply I closed my eyes.

I _never _missed or messed up a note and in this song ever since I practiced it. Now I'm messing it up like a total loser. The audition is in less than a week and I'm sitting here messing up a song that I been practicing for months now!

I leaned to my side placing my head on my pillow. A slight smell of strawberries filled up my nose from my shampoo I've used. I turned to my back and looked up at the ceiling again.

After a few minutes of laying there I got up and decided to try singing again.

_''You don't need a lot of money. Honey, you don't have to play no games.''_

_''All I need is all your lovin'. T-to get the blood rushing through my veins.''_

I ignored the small stutter as I continued to sing.

_''I wanna say we're going steady, Like it's 1954._ _N-no, it doesn't have t-to be forever..''_

"Really? I can't even get through half of the song without messing it up!'' I shouted. I plopped on my bed as I decided that it would be best if I stopped for the day. I began to feel tired from all the singing, groaning, and complaining to myself. for the past couple hours I let out a small sigh, getting very pretty annoyed about today.

Alvin, Jay, the auditions coming up, even Alyssa was bothering me in a way I cannot describe.

"Yep, My life _is_ perfect.''

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. I think it's a crappy place to stop but I have worked on this chapter for a while now and I just wanted to posted as soon I could, you know?**

**The bits of lyrics was from the song _''Tattooed Heart'' by Ariana Grande_ It's a really good song too, if you want to you can listen to it. That's also the song Brittany will be singing on the audition :) Can't wait because that's my _favorite _song from Ariana Grande :3**

**Well until then my lil ones..**

**-xxXCrazy4ChipmunksXxx *Brofist*******


	4. Love Somebody With My Tattooed Heart

**Hey, xxXCrazy4ChipmunkXxx is here with**** chapter three. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

A few has weeks pasted and I have done nothing but practiced the song until I got it perfectly right every time. I practiced so hard that sometimes I didn't even go down stairs to eat, which doesn't even bother me because I don't eat anyways. I'm just glad that I finally got the song right. But that doesn't mean I am not worried about messing up on stage either.

_Cough, cough, cough_

Right now, I am leaning next to a toilet, throwing up nothing but stomach acid. After forcing myself to throw up some more I stopped myself. I weakly got up got from my feet, almost falling to the ground, and flushed the stuff. I stumbled as I walked to the sink and placed my hands on the counter.

I looked up and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked _terrible_, My hair was sticking up in places. My face was very pale, My figure was bad, and my eyes were slightly red. But that's not going to make me stop going to that audition. Besides, A little make-up will do, right?

I splashed some water on my face and began to washed my face. After I finished I grabbed a towel on the rack and dried my face off. I placed the towel down and grabbed my make-up bag. I started to put my make-up as I gently applied the blush.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"It's open!'' I shouted, placing the brush down. I grabbed my black mascara and carefully putting it on my eyelashes. The door suddenly opened, showing my little sister, Jeanette.

"H-Hey are you ok?'' She asked.

I slowly placed my mascara down and looked at her reflection through the mirror.

"Why do you mean?" I questioned, reaching for the blush.

She stood there quietly as if she did not want to say it to me.

"You can tell me, Jeanette,'' My voice began to get serious.

Jeanette looked down at her feet as she let her hair cover her eyes.

"M-Miss Miller thought she heard someone throwing up and s-she wanted me to go check on you.'' Her voice trail off.

I gave her a confused look as if I didn't know what she was talking about.

"I'm fine, Jeanette.'' I replied.

Jeanette didn't seem to buy it because she added on the conversation.

"Really? Because I thought I did too.''

I started to chuckle in deny. ''Jeanette, I'm fine.''

I pulled my hair up into a bun, leaving some of my hair down.

"Are you sure-''

"Jeanette!''

Suddenly losing my patience with her. I took a deep breath and gave her a calm smile.

"I am fine. Now why won't you go tell Miss Miller that, can you?''

I watched her quietly walk out of the bathroom with her slightly head down. My smile vanished as the door closed behind her. This day wasn't going very well for me. But things will get better as I go on the stage in my beautiful, light pink, strapless dress and sing my heart out.

I weakly smiled to myself just thinking of the people cheering me on as I sung beautifully on stage. I grabbed my mascara on and happily finished putting some on my eyelashes as I continued to think about it.

After I was finish with my make-up. I walked out of the bathroom and went in my room. As I did I smiled seeing my light pink dress I was happily thinking about not too long ago and carefully looked at, making sure there was not a stain or anything like that on it. I began to put it on as I let out a girlie, yet mature, squeal.

"Brittany, Can I come in?''

"It's unlocked!''

I shouted as I smoothed out the dress. I turned seeing Eleanor walking in.

"Hey, Miss Miller is waiting-''

She stopped and gasped as she saw me in my gorgeous dress.

"Brittany! You look beautiful!'' Her chocolate-brown eyes widen as she admired my dress. I let out a huge smile as I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I do don't I?'' I gloated as my smile got bigger. I twirled as I did a cute pose.

"Yeah, you do.'' She giggled softly has she looked at me. Suddenly her face showed concern. "Brittany you feeling alright?'' She asked.

"I'm fine.''

"Are you sure? You look kind of pale.''

I smiled weakly and placed my hand on her shoulder. "I am fine Eleanor.'' I quickly changed the subject. "Hey, We should go before I be late.''

Eleanor giggled as we walked out the room. "I can't wait to hear you sing Brittany.'' She smiled. "You've practiced for a while now.''

''Yeah,''

Suddenly, I stopped walking down the stairs and I headed back up the stairs.

"Hey, Eleanor, I have forgotten something. I'll be back.''

She gave me a look that I didn't understand by, but did not say something about it. Instead she nodded her head.

"Sure, I'll be outside if you need me.'' Slowly, she walked down the stairs as I ran towards the bathroom.

I looked myself in the mirror, checking my figure of my body. It was not _as _perfect as I want it. I looked as if I had gained about a pound throughout the night, which is impossible because I didn't eat nothing besides a small salad. My size might be, I guess you can say sickly, but that wasn't enough for me. I have to look perfect for this audition.

Carefully, I opened the door, making sure no one was around. As soon as I knew there was nobody upstairs I closed the bathroom door and locked it. Slowly, I walked towards the toilet and leaned down next to it. I know I shouldn't do this, but I have to. I need to look perfect, this means a lot to me.

Without no hesitation, I opened my mouth and shoved my finger down my throat. Letting stomach acid raise up my throat and spill out my mouth. I gagged a bit as I threw up everything.

As I threw up everything, I closed my eyes. Suddenly my throat began to burn from the all the vomiting. I shoved my finger down my throat again when I stopped vomiting, as I did I began to feel light-headed. After a couple of minutes gagging up nothing I stopped myself, seeing some droplets of blood drip out of my mouth, mixing with the stomach acid, which was now vomit.

I wheezed as I gasped for air, coughing badly as I got up and flushed the stuff away. Losing my balance, I fell weakly as I coughed again. I forced myself to get up as pain raised up my throat again.

I leaned up against the counter and got up slowly. I looked myself in the mirror and gave myself a weak smile. Sure my face looked bad, but make-up would help fix that. At least my figure was perfect_, _for now.

Quickly, I grabbed some mouthwash and rinsed out the bad taste out my mouth. After I spat out the wash I quickly put some make-up on and hurried down the stairs.

...

...

...

I walked proudly around the school halls, leaving Miss Miller and my two sisters behind me. The auditions were held in the school's stage room, which meant that any student that goes here were welcome to come and watch people perform. Or should I say _me _to perform.

I continued as I walk proudly, feeling slightly weak, as I headed towards the doors of the stage room. Where I'd be singing my beautiful heart out. As I walked in the doors I was suddenly pulled in an unexpected hug. I smiled, knowing it was my best friend, Alyssa. When we pulled out she let out a big squeal as she jumped up and down.

'Brittany! I'm _so _excited to hear you sing!'' She giggled. I laughed slightly.

"Yeah I-''

"I saw Jay! He's here too!'' She interrupted. "He kept staring at me! I thought I was going to faint!"

"That's nice-''

"I know, right? And guess what else to?''

"What?'' I impatiently replied.

"I heard from my friend, Maggie, You know her right? Anyway, I heard from her that Jay might ask me out!" Alyssa squealed.

I let out a weak smile. "That's nice, Alyssa.''

"I know, it is! Do you know what this means?''

I rolled my eyes as I let out a small groan. "What does it mean, Alyssa?''

"It means I could be in the arms of Jay Ryan's at the school dance!'' She cupped her mouth, holding an outburst.

I rolled my eyes again. I highly doubt that they'll even be dating when the school dance comes. The school dance isn't until two months from now. And beside Jay can't stay in a relationship long, he always have to have other girl with him. So I again, might I add, I doubt that they'll stay in a long relationship.

"OK. Just don't get your hopes up with him.''

She scoffed as she rolled her eyes at me. "Just because _you _lost your hope with Alvin, doesn't mean I have to with, Jay.'' She scowled as she folded her arms. I glared at her as she glared back.

"I told you not to talk about it.'' I said angrily, to the point that I was almost clenching my teeth.

''Have fun on the stage.'' She rudely replied, walking off and sat down next to her friend, Maggie.

Alyssa must have talked about me because a few seconds later Maggie turn her head and looked at me. I shrugged it off and walked to the backstage.

There was already a group on stage performing, which meant the audition had started already. I got to say, they sounded pretty nice. But wait until they hear me sing on stage, there will people giving me a round of applause, whistling, and cheering as I bowed gracefully on stage.

Once I made it backstage, I saw Alvin. He was talking to a group of boys, who seem like they auditioning as well because a few of them had instruments with them.

"Alright guys, see you later. And good luck.'' Alvin waved as the group walked off. He turned his head and looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, Brittany. Didn't think you'd show up after I told you I was auditioning.'' He greeted.

I scoffed as I rolled my eyes sideward. "You really think that I'd miss something very important to me?''

"Well I was quite hoping, yes.''

I reached up to shove him, but failed as he grabbed my arm, almost making about of us fall to the ground.

''Calm down Britt. I was just kidding.'' He grinned.

"Whatever.'' Was all I manage to say.

"You ready to hear me sing?'' He asked.

"Don't make me laugh, Alvin.'' I replied.

"You jealous?'' He challenged me.

"What!?'' I nearly blurted loudly.

"Are you jealous?''

"What!? No!''

Alvin laughed at me, making my cheeks heat up from all his laugher.

''It's not funny.'' I folded my arms around my chest.

"Well, Brittany,'' His voice cracked from his laugher. ''As much as I enjoy making you mad, I'd should get going. I'm up next.'' He pointed the stage, where the people in the audience clapping could hear.

"Ah. See, They are already cheering me on.'' He gave me a cocky grin.

''Please, Alvin. They'll be dying once they hear me.'' I gloated.

"Yeah, because of your terrible singing.'' He joked.

The group of four walked back and started to give each other high-fives, hugging each other and walked off smiling.

"Up next, sing 'Love Somebody', Alvin Seville.'' The old woman with the microphone said. The people in the audience clapped as some whistled. Was it just me or was the audience suddenly bigger than before?

"Wish me luck.'' He winked.

...

...

...

**Normal POV**

Alvin walked on the stage, smirking as the people's clapping louder and louder. He bowed as he softly cleared his throat while the music began to play.

_I know your insides are feeling so hollow_

_And it's hard pill for you to swallow _

_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover _

_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

Some of the people shook their head along the music as Alvin did a little dance routine and continued to sing.

_I really wanna love somebody_

_I really wanna dance the night away _

_I know we're only half there_

_But you take me all the way_

_You take me all the way_

Alvin did a small spin, making the bottom of his jacket follow behind him.

_I really wanna touch somebody _

_I think about you every single day_

_I know we're only half way there _

_But you take me all the way, take me all the way_

Alvin glanced over at Brittany and smirked. Brittany blushed slightly but tried not to show it by quickly looking away. Alvin smiled has he looked at the audience and continued to sing.

_You're such a hard act for me to follow _

_Love me today don't leave me tomorrow, yeah_

_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_

_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

_I really wanna to love somebody _

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you take me all the way_

_You take me all the way_

_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I think about you every single day_

_I know we're only half way there _

_But you take me all the way, take me all the way_

Brittany watched as Alvin did another dance routine while he sung. She had to admit, he did sounded pretty good.

_Oh, Oh, Oohh _**x 2 **

_I don't know where to start_

_I'm a little lost_

_I wanna feel like we never gonna stop_

_I don't know what to do_

_I'm right here in front of you_

_Asking you to stay, you should stay_

_Stay with me tonight, yeah_

Alvin hold on the note at the and hit it perfectly.

_I really wanna love somebody _

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only half way there but you take me all the way_

_You take me all the way_

_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I think about you every single day_

_I know we're only half way there _

_But you take me all the way, take me all the way_

Alvin glanced at Brittany again, smiling at her. He continued to look at her as he finished the rest of the song.

_Oh, Oh, Oohh_

_Oh, Oh_

_You take me all the way_

_Take me all the way_

Alvin gave Brittany a wink as the song ended. The crowd grew a big round of applause. People started to get out their chairs and clapped, some began to whistle loud. Alvin bowed and walked to the backstage.

Alvin smirked as he met up with Brittany.

"So how was it?" He grinned.

"Huh?'' Brittany asked, as if she did not hear him correctly.

"How did I do?'' He repeated himself.

"You did great, Alvin.''

"Really?''

"No.''

Brittany smirked to herself as he frowned.

"I'm kidding Alvin. You did pretty good.''

"Thank you.'' He smirked.

"But.''

"But?'' Alvin gave her a confused looked.

"Just wait until they hear me sing.'' She proudly said as she playfully poked his chest.

"Oh, really?'' He challenged.

"Really.'' She smiled.

"We'll about that.'' He grinned. They stared into each other's eyes, giving silence between them.

"Up next singing "Tattooed Heart'', Brittany Miller.'' The old lady said through the microphone. The crowd clap loudly. Alvin cleared his throat, breaking the eye contact.

''Don't mess up.'' He laughed.

"Let's see who will be laughing now?'' Brittany replied, turning towards the loud screaming crowd.

...

...

...

**Brittany's POV**

I walked on stage, getting what felt like million pairs of eyes staring at me. I began to feel nervous to the point where I'd thought I could puke right there and now. But I remain my strength and took a deep breath as the music began to play.

_You don't need a lot of money,_

_ Honey, you don't have to play no games_

_All I need is all your lovin' _

_To get the blood rushing through I veins, oh_

I looked around the audience. Some people looked very amazed, even I felt amazed at my singing. Suddenly all my nervousness went away and was replaced with happiness. Feeling nothing but proud of myself.

_I wanna say we're going steady_

_Like it's 1954, No, It doesn't have to be forever_

_Just as long as I'm the name of your tattooed heart, __Oh _

I felt Alvin stare at me as I hold the note perfectly. I harmonized a bit as I smiled slightly and I continued to sing.

_You don't need to worry about_

_Makin' me crazy, __'cause I'm way past that, eh, eh_

_So just call me, if you want me 'c__ause you got, and I'll show you _

_How much I wanna be _

_On your tattooed heart_

_Oh _

_Just as long as I'm the name of your tattooed heart _

I slightly glanced over at Alvin. He stood there with sort of stunned look, He seem really amazed of my singing. I smirked to myself. I put more power in my voice as I favorite part came from song.

_Wrap me in your jacket, my baby_

_And lay me in your bed _

_And kiss me underneath the moonlight _

_Darlin' let me trace the lines __On your tattooed heart, Oh_

I continued to hold that note long, beautifully, _and _perfectly. I began to harmonize a bit as I got to the last few lyrics of the song.

_Just as long as I'm the name _

_Of your tattooed heart.._

I smiled as I got a big round of applause. My smile grew bigger and bigger by the minute as the people began to get out of their chairs and clap louder as some started to whistle. They began to chant ''Brittany'' over and over again. Ok, well.. they weren't _really _chanting my name, I just wanted to say that.

I bowed with my smile not leaving my face and walked calmly to the backstage. I giggled to myself, still having the happiness inside me. The people were still cheering me on.

I walked towards Alvin, he still seem amazed. My smile kept getting bigger that I thought it would break.

"How was I?'' I just had to say to him.

Alvin stood there for a second with out a word. He blushed in embarrassment and he cleared his throat, But tried to cover it by giving me a confused look.

"What?''

"You heard me clear, Alvin.''

He chuckled nervously. "You did really good Brittany.''

I rolled my eyes. ''Don't try to fool me Alvin.''

"No really, You did. In fact, I don't think I _ever _heard some sing so beautifully like that.''

I blushed as my cheeks turned slightly red. "Well. Thank you, Alvin.''

There was a silence between us. Alvin looked as if he had to say something, but did not say a word. Suddenly he open his mouth.

"Brittany!" A voice squealed.

Out of no where Alyssa comes running to me and gave me a big hug. She started to jump up and down, making some of my body move along with her.

"You sung _beautifully_!'' She giggled.

I weakly smiled. ''Thanks.''

Alvin cleared his throat, making both of us turn our heads.

"Well, Brittany I should get going.'' He seemed disappointed for some reason. ''See you around.''

I watched as Alvin walked off. I began to feel somewhat weird inside. What could it be? What could it mean? I have no idea.

"So, Brittany guess what happened?'' She smiled so big, this must have been big new.

I smiled, wanting to hear this new good news. "What?''

She giggled. "It happened!"

"What happened?''

"Jay asked me up!'' She squealed, jumping up and down.

"What!?''

She calmed down a bit but did not stop jumping. "I know! He asked me to date him! And I said yes!''

"Why did you-''

"And he said tomorrow he's going to take me shopping! He said I need a new look.'' She giggled.

I stood there with complete shock on my face. I mean how could she say yes to Jay? She's knows what he does to girls. She knows what he _did _to them. Yet, she _still _went out with him? Alyssa dresses in a girlie look, which is her style. Why would Jay want her to change? Whatever his reason is I'm sure it's for a dumb cost.

I was thinking about giving her a piece of my mind, telling her how dumb she is about going out with him. But let's face it, it's Alyssa We are talking about. She's the type of girl who believes in things too much and when she wants something really bad, she'll do _anything _to get it.

"I'm _so _happy for you.'' I forced a smile.

"I know! And you should, anyway. I mean you know how long I have been waiting.''

I sighed. "Yeah, I know.''

She giggled again. ''Well I should get going, don't want Jay to wait on me. Bye!''

She sped off to find Jay as I stood there with yet that confused feeling inside again.

...

...

...

"You did a beautiful job, dear."

Miss Miller smiled at me as she pinched my cheeks like a grandmother would, making them hurt.

I groaned. "Mom.. Stop, your embarrassing me.''

Miss Miller stopped and smiled warmly. "I can't help it. I'm just so happy for you.''

I smiled weakly. ''I know mom.''

''Well, I'm going to talk to Dave for a while.'' Miss Miller said as she walked off.

I watched as Miss Miller talked to Dave. Suddenly Alvin came up to me with a smile.

I smiled. "I thought you had to leave?''

"Eh, Dave wanted to hear the other kids perform too, so we stayed a bit more.'' He smirked at me.

"What?'' I chuckled.

"You look beautiful today. I didn't get to say that to you.'' He said, grinning wider.

My cheeks heated up in a slight color of red. "Thank you.''

There was another silence between us. Suddenly I said something, not thinking.

"You know we're not dating, Alvin.'' I reminded him.

Alvin walked closer to me and grabbed my hand.

"That doesn't mean we can't.'' He said, leaning up against me but I backed off.

"Alvin, stop.'' I said in warning. ''We broke up. We moved on.''

"But that doesn't mean we can't date anymore.''

"Alvin come on. Let's not forget that _you_ were the one who didn't want to date me anymore. You wanted your friends. You were the one that betrayed me and our love.'' I replied.

Alvin sighed. "Brittany that was the past-''

"Yeah? Well, this is the future. The future, Alvin. Where I have a life, a new one. And fresh start, one that pretty much don't have you in it.'' I said, not realizing how harsh that sound.

Alvin sighed. "Look, can we forget please forget about that?''

"No, Alvin, we can't. I can't. Not after what happened between us.''

"Brittany please?'' He pleaded. ''Give me a chance.''

"No, Alvin. I just don't think I can trust you.''

Alvin looked disappointed. "I understand Britt.''

I stepped up closer to him. "But that doesn't mean we can't still be friends. Maybe we can do something together sometime, perhaps?''

Alvin's face lit up as he smiled. "Sure, how about tomorrow? I don't have nothing to do besides do chores, won't take that long.''

I smiled. "Sure. Maybe.''

"Alvin! Come on let's go!''

We turned our heads, seeing Dave with Alvin's brothers, Simon and Theodore. Alvin faced me with a smile.

"Well see you tomorrow?''

"See you.''

Alvin walked off with Dave and his brothers.

Miss Miller walked up to me and placed her, delicate, small hand on my shoulder.

"Brittany, you ready to go?'' She asked with a motherly smile.

"Oh, Miss. Miller. Yes, I am.'' I replied, giving her a warm smile.

"Ok. Sweetheart, let's get going. I believe it's going to rain soon.''

I followed behind her to the car as we walked out of the school building, letting the cool breeze tingle on my skin. Being in that building with over a few hundred people for five hours, I could really use the air. When we all got in the car, Miss Miller was talking about how she and Dave was planning a time for all of us to visit.

But I could not even focus on the conversation. My mind was way too full to pay attention to anything at the moment. That weird feeling I had before came to me again. No words could not describe the feeling I had. But for somewhat reason it felt good, yet an uncomfortable sensation inside. And I did not want it to go away, as if I wanted it to stay there in place.

Suddenly, for some unknown reason, Alvin came to my mind. I don't know what it is about, but it feels as if I am missing him. As if I want him t be here right this second, to have him around a little longer. No, that wasn't it, obviously not.

But what could it be?

* * *

**That's it. I wonder what's going on with Brittany lately? And why is she doing that to herself? Tell me what you think is going on with her in your review.**

**Well, I don't know what else to say so I am not going to. BYE! **

**-xxXCrazy4ChipmunksXxx *Flies off on my pet unicorn***


End file.
